


Fe-loser-ty Smoak

by CJ_fics



Series: MTV Ship of the Year Marathon Fics [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Road Trip Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia Collings was Felicity's high school tormentor. They run into each other in Atlanta, Georgia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fe-loser-ty Smoak

“Fe-loser-ty Smoak, is that you?!?!” a shrill voice barks as Felicity scans the outdoor eating area of Googie Burger in the Olympic Park in Atlanta.

With impending dread, Felicity pans to the right to spot the owner of the voice and the hateful high school nickname.

Yep, Alicia Collings. Felicity pastes a smile on her face as she spots the tall brunette sitting at one of the tables wearing a chartreuse top.

Alicia Collings was the head cheerleader, Prom Queen, head bitch and tormentor of Felicity Smoak’s high school life. 

For some unknown reason, the brunette had targeted Felicity from Day 1 of high school, using her everything at her disposal (her good looks, her popularity, her group of popular friends, the football team she had at her beck and call, and her evil wit) to try to make Felicity feel as small as possible. There had been snide remarks, name-calling, taunting, random pineapple slushie dunked on her head, and ‘accidental’ hallway tripping for the three years that Felicity attended high school – all from Alicia Collings and her friends.

Felicity had been glad to finish high school early to go to MIT. A part of that was being free from the Daily Alicia Collings Treatment.

“I almost didn’t recognise you,” Alicia continues in a loud voice, “You’re blonde!”

“Yeah, I –”

“Got tired of being a tiny mouse, didn’t you?” Alicia interrupts. “Good for you!” she continues in a patronising voice, eyeing Felicity up and down, raising her eyebrow at Felicity’s yellow tank top, denim mini-skirt and red flip flops ensemble as if to say, “Yep, you’re still mousey. Just a blonde one now.”

Reminding herself that this was no longer high school, that she was now a confident woman who graduated at the top of her class with a Masters degree from MIT, that she has helped saved Starling City with her IT skills, that she has gone head-to-head with much scarier people than Alicia Collings – like Moira Queen, Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, Nyssa Al Ghul, Ra’s Al Ghul, and Oliver Queen – and lived to tell the tale, Felicity straightens her spine as she steps closer to where Alicia was sitting.

“Are you based here now, Alicia?” Felicity asks. Perhaps, if she got the other woman to talk about herself, the pettiness and the sarcasm could be kept to a minimum and Felicity can enjoy the rest of her day.

“For three years now,” Alicia says smugly, “I married one of the top execs at Coca Cola. Their main offices are here, you know.”

Felicity nods, “Right. Well, it was great seeing you–”

“What about you? What are you doing here?” Alicia interrupts, “This is a long way from that nerd school you went to after high school.”

“Nerd school …? Oh, you mean MIT!” Felicity responds.

Before she could say more, Alicia interrupts again, “So?”

“I – uh – Well, I’m here on a break,” Felicity says. “All the top tourist sites about Atlanta recommended this place as the burger place. And I was craving a burger when I woke up this morning. A burger and a Coke, to be specific. I –”

Alicia laughs condescendingly, shaking her head. “I’m glad to know you have not lost that awkward way you speak! It’s so refreshing!” Alicia says sarcastically.

“Oh, it’s one of the things I love about her,” a low, masculine voice says behind Felicity.

Felicity turns her head to smile at Oliver, who was standing with their tray of burgers, fries and drinks, looking at her with that “I love Felicity Smoak 4ever” smile. She gives him an “I love Oliver Queen 4ever” smile back, forgetting all about Alicia Collings.

“Oliver Queen?!?!” Alicia, not to be forgotten, shrieks, “OMG! Oliver Queen! What– What? You’re with Fe-loser-ty?!?!”

Oliver’s smile drops as he turns his attention to the skinny brunette. “What did you call her?” he growls, scowling.

Alicia visibly shrinks at Oliver’s threatening voice, looking away from them with an embarrassed frown.

Felicity laughs as she places a hand on Oliver’s right arm to get him to ease up on the growling. Because Oliver using his Arrow voice on Alicia Collings? Priceless! Because it was so surreal to run into Alicia Collings in Atlanta, a random stop in her and Oliver’s road trip. Because hearing “Fe-loser-ty” now, after everything she’s been through, after everything she’s overcome, was hilarious. The old, petty, immature machinations of high school bullies don’t compare to the manipulations of mass murderers and real villains – and Alicia Collings wasn’t really a villain. Just a petty person.

Still chuckling, Felicity says, “Fe-loser-ty! That’s what they called me in high school, Oliver. You have to admit, it’s pretty witty. I mean, it could have been something lame like Shitty Felicity or Garbage Can Megan or something like that.”

Oliver growls in response, still glaring at Alicia, shifting to hold the tray in one hand so he could wrap his right arm around Felicity’s waist. She falls a little bit more in love with Oliver, knowing that he will come to her defense against anyone who tries to hurt her – even amateur bullies like Alicia Collings. She kisses his right cheek to tell him that. The action calms him.

Knowing that the snide woman calling Felicity names wasn’t going to be able to hurt Felicity, that Felicity wasn’t going to let the woman hurt her, allowed Oliver to relax and smile at Felicity.

“We should find a table,” Oliver says to Felicity, “I know, you’re hungry.”

“Did you get me a Coke? The biggest one they have?” she asks, “I know it’s unhealthy, but I just can’t stand the diet version of sodas. They taste funny, like chemicals. Not that Coke Classic is not made out of chemicals. But on a hot day like today? There’s nothing like ice-cold Coke! And now I sound like an advertisement … Well, if I’m going to advertising Coke, this is the place, right? Atlanta, Georgia, birth place of Coca Cola. Not Coke as in cocaine. I think that was born in Colombia. Or was it in Corto Maltese?”

Oliver laughs, shaking his head at her, the “I love Felicity Smoak 4ever” smile back in place, “Yes, I got you the biggest one they’ve got. And–”

“You should acquire the taste for diet Coke, Felicity,” Alicia chimes in, finally finding her voice now that Oliver Queen’s pissed-off attention was no longer on her, wanting to get a final dig in, “Unfortunately, you don’t have the skinny gene that allows you to eat anything and everything. You–”

“Oh, Alicia,” Felicity interrupts, taking a sip from the straw of her giant-sized Coke Classic, and putting a hand on Oliver’s chest to stop him from throwing their tray of food at the other woman – because she’s hungry, dammit, and she didn’t want to wait for another order of burger and fries, “Give it a rest. And have a good life.”

/end

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/122492400668/mtv-nominee-3-of-6-like-or-reblog-this-post-to


End file.
